


The hot-pocket incident.

by Gomiisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Explicit Language, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomiisan/pseuds/Gomiisan
Summary: Joey sure was tired out from those mind-bending exams, finally getting to relax for the weekend lounging around in his home and possibly eating a mouthwatering, microwave snack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh!





	The hot-pocket incident.

**Author's Note:**

> My cool yu-gi-oh fanfiction debut.  
> Anyways, I apologize in advance for this.

Another day in the Wheeler household, but at least it was the weekend. Exams had been a huge ass-kicking to Joey, and he doubts that he passed despite enduring grueling study groups with his friends— he already forgot everything from the textbooks Téa went on and shoved into his face.

But that’s fine. He could relax now, it was all over. 

He scratched at his chest, the other hand wiping at the dried-up drool that had marked his face; the sun was obnoxiously bright enough to have him squint.  
“Fuck, I’m hungry.” The blonde mumbled to himself, his somewhat fit stature sitting up from the bed— legs folding over to hang on the edge of the shit-stained mattress, a tiny squeak emitting from the springs taking in the change of weight.

Maneuvering through obstacles of bottles, cans of beer, emptied takeout, pizza boxes, whatever, he managed to climb these mold-ridden mountains to the kitchen without disturbing his drunken father.

He checked the fridge first.

Nothing in here is fresh, really. Nothing breakfast-y, either... gross- maybe check the freezer side?  
Brooklyn mutt took his sweet time to observe the other half of the compartment, soon to find— oh my, hot-pockets? Pizza mozzarella? Hell yeah.  
You know the deal. Take that shit out, unwrap the plastic, fold up that weird casing, pop it in the microwave, easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. A monkey with a dented head was capable of this.

Joey practically salivated upon hearing the thing go ‘ding!’, the scent of cheese and pepperoni just leaking out of the cracks of the little door— his greasy paws went in to grab at the paper plate and setting it down to cool but fuck that, let’s just eat it while it’s still hot.

He took a monster of a bite into the cuisine unfolded before him, cheese oozing out in a string once his lips parted; he huffed, holding in his mouth to endure the heat and then... swallow.

Hell yeah, pizza hot-pockets are the best.

Before he gave in for another bite, some weird sensation struck him as he saw the molten mozzarella slowly stretch and drip away from the opening, the red insides looking bumpy yet smooth in some manner.

He gulped.  
...It wouldn’t hurt to treat the morning wood, right?

He hesitantly stretched his shorts down for his member to set free, tip hissing from the heat of teasing the entrance of the microwave snack and then-

“HOLY—SHIT- HAH, FUCK AAAAAUGHHHH!!!!!”


End file.
